yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Vetrix Family
The Tron Family is a family/organization appearing in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime, led by Tron. Other members are three brothers: III, IV, and V. Their true surname is "Arclight". Their attire is very medieval in design and have crests on their hands (with the exception of V, whose crest is on his forehead), as well as a tattoo-like Duel Gazer mark used instead of a mechanical one, just like Kite Tenjo and the people working under Dr. Faker. They have knowledge of "Numbers" and collect them to get their revenge on Dr, Faker. However, they had no knowledge about Chaos Xyz Evolution until Yuma played his own "Chaos Number." Biography History The three brothers lived a happy and peaceful life with their father, and they had a dog. Byron Arclight, the father, became involved in Dr. Faker's experiments, allowing his oldest son, Chris to accompany them in the lab. Later, they hired Kazuma Tsukumo to help them with their research and guide them to some ruins. Byron and Kazuma bonded over their respective families and became friends. When they reached their destination, Faker betrayed them both, sending them to another dimension as sacrifices to open The Door. Though Faker believed Byron to be dead , he eventually returned, with his form warped into that of a child even younger than his youngest son. Swearing revenge against Faker, he took the name "Tron", while Chris became known as "V". To initiate Tron's machination, IV was ordered to duel Rio Kastle. He activated a card called "Flaming Hell Blessing", which somehow set the building on fire. IV carried her to safety, with his face being scarred in the process, but she was critically injured in the inferno and hospitalized. Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL provoking Reginald.]] The Tron Family's plan involved Reginald Kastle coming to their side, and the "Numbers" in some way. As the second part of their scheme, they needed Shark to participate in the World Duel Carnival. As ordered by Tron, IV made sure he did, by intentionally bringing up Reginald's past, and telling him how he purposely set his Deck on the pot to fall, and caused his sister's accident. By doing so, he enraged Reginald, thus giving him a reason to want to be in the World Duel Carnival, and making him want revenge against IV, who confirmed he would be participating in the World Duel Carnival as well. The next step in their plan, involved III giving Reginald "Number 32: Shark Drake", which he succeeded in doing. However, the "Number" could not possess Reginald, making III think speculate the plan was not fully successful, but Tron said that wasn't the case, because as long as there was even the smallest of darkness in human hearts, it will expand without them realizing. The next step, was V taking control of Hart Tenjo through his crest, and taking him to an abandoned gallery, where Tron begins a ritual to extract the young boy's powers. In order to ensure the ritual completes, V sends III and IV to Duel Yuma Tsukumo and Kite Tenjo. The plan however fails, as Hart was able to transfer his remaining power to Kite, at the same time forcing the ritual to end before it was complete. despite this, Tron was able to obtain most of Hart's power as he creates a small energy ball. They learned Yuma possesses the "Original Number", and has now become a target as well. Also, Tron and V recognized Yuma's surname "Tsukumo" and realized that he is Kazuma Tsukumo's son. The next step involved Tron giving III new powers so he could defeat Yuma in a Duel. Despite III having failed and giving his "Numbers" away to Yuma, Tron did not seem to care, and was worried for III, comforting him. He then decided to take revenge on Yuma. After III became comatose, the remainder of the Tron Family appeared at the World Duel Carnival. When they set off in their Duel Coaster, V and IV each had a Duel. Tron's does not Duel, but he observed Yuma Tsukumo's Duel against the Fallguys that V had hired to see Yuma's "true power". He was shocked to find that Yuma, with the assistance of Anna Kozuki and Gauche, had beaten the Fallguys. After the Tron Family members cleared the Duel coaster stages, they eliminated what was left of the remaining finalists until there were only 8 left, and then could Dueled one on one with a certain person. Tron was lured by Droite to the Jungle Field and had a difficult fight against her butterfly combo. He came close to losing if it were not for his "Number 8: Heraldic King Genome Heriter" taking advantage of Droite's "Photon Butterfly Assassin's" name and abilities as well as turning Droite's own combo against her. After Tron defeated Droite, he decided to erase all her memories of Kite before taking his leave and telling Yuma that he would eat his heart next. Later, V and Kite arrived at the Space Field, and started their Duel. V summoned his "Number 9: Canopy Star - Dyson Sphere" in the first turn, though he kept it hidden from the field. After Kite Summoned "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon", V decided to reveal his monster as well as gaining a full advantage of the Duel since "Dyson Sphere" cannot be attacked as well as being able to launch direct attacks thanks to Photon Dragon having a higher ATK than "Dyson Sphere". However, Kite decides to risk it all with a card that V did not know about, which he got from his father, to Summon "Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" and win the Duel. After the Duel, V left but left "Dyson Sphere" for Kite and was later seen entering III's room and his crest disappearing, causing him to collapse on III's bed and saying that they should rest together. IV lures Shark to Duel him at "Magma Ocean" where his water deck is supposedly going to have a disadvantage. However Shark managed to negate the effects of the Duel Field with the help of his trap card, "Adapting to Adversity". During their Duel, they each inflicted massive damage with their Xyz monsters. Though after Shark summons "Number 32: Shark Drake", IV is startled by Shark possessing a Number and how Tron did not tell him a few parts of his plan. Also during the Duel, Tron started to turn his back on IV in favor of Shark, and said that IV had already done his part. Determined to win, IV decides to summon his ultimate Number, "Number 88: Gimmick Puppet - Destiny Leo", which would automatically win the Duel on his next turn. However, Shark decides to accept Shark Drake, and manages to Chaos Xyz Summon his new Chaos Number "Number C32: Shark Drake Vice" to weaken and destroy Destiny Leo, and win him the Duel. After the Duel, IV apologizes to Shark and tells him the truth about what happened between him and Shark's sister. He also entrusts the task of defeating and saving their father to Shark before disappearing. While conversing with a being through a portal, Tron called it a shame that he had to sacrifice his sons, but maintained that his machination was close to completion. During Tron's duel against Kite, he reveals that he merely exploited his progeny in order to bolster his summoning of "Number 69: God Medallion Coat of Arms" with hatred and rage as he had no emotions to spare. He later discloses to Yuma that the crests of III, IV, and V come with a heavy penalty - they are directly connected to the soul of their wielder in exchange for power. Should they be defeated in a duel while wielding powerful "Numbers", their souls will become debilitated and they are rendered comatose afterwards. After Tron was defeated by Yuma, he eventually releases the souls of those he has captured, including his comatose sons, and three brothers are seen awakening after these events. Obtained Numbers The Tron Family uses IV to collect the "Number" cards from Duelists who are entering the World Duel Carnival. The list shown is of the known "Numbers" which are obtained, but it is known that IV have at least obtained ten total around the time when he Dueled Bronk Stone and Caswell. Tron can extract "Numbers" from their owners by absorbing the cards through his crest. This is the means by which he obtained 15 cards from Kite Tenjo, from which only five are known by name. The "Numbers" the family possesses cannot be taken forcefully (with the exception of the Sphere Field) after losing a Duel, thanks to their crests. The only way a "Number" switches ownership would be if the current owner forfeits or hands the card to a new owner. References Notes Category:Character groups